Talk:Royale Ramble
Personal Experiences Shaggnix: I periodicaly put LS runs together for this, imo its a better gil/KS yield than KS99s unless you get lucky (O ingot 250k on ifrit, you'd need 800k on a KS99 to come out ahead). Strat, tried and tested over time: PLD,RDM,DD,DD,DD,DD w/ shadows. I know some ppl say some magic doesn't make them rage, but the fact is you don't NEED to hit them with any magic, so why take chances? PLD kites king of swords around circle with voke and self cures, RDM is on heal and buff duty only. DD w/ shadows takes the queen of cups (whm) and heads down the hallway till its out of curing range of the queen of wands and sits there while she casts spells. the other 3 DD zerg the queen of wands (blm). once wands is down, melee go down the hallway and zerg cups, she shouldn't be too far down. Once the 2 queens are down, all focus on the pld. hes a little slower going down, but pretty easy with 6 ppl focused on him and no queens around. this strat has worked EVERY time for us, BUT there were some close calls..... We figured out that Lightsday = crack for these nms. we nearly wiped twice and started asking who sent them into rage, whos casting spells on them, etc. i had no idea what was going on, never ever had them give us so much trouble. tp moves that sent the pld into orange from full hp, rdm getting hate from overcuring, not a single spell of theirs got interupted, which really hurts when taking down wands. day changed to darksday and they turned into pushovers. rdm was running out of mp and trying to get vert off the first 2 runs, after day changed rdm used maybe 400mp. On lightsday their Regain effect is definatly stronger, their attk/def/eva higher, and their spells impossible to interupt without a stun of some kind. should you find yourself rdy to go on lightsday, i strongly recomend either waiting for darksday, or going in rdy to burn some 2 hrs and knowing you still may wipe.--Shaggnix 14:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) fndragon: There has to be some trick to this KSNM, we went 0/4 and gave up at that point. (WHM, RDM, PLD, DRG, RNG, BLU) I personally know that a Blue Mage can solo the Queen of Batons pretty quickly, but perhaps killing the queens first was not the best strategy. Fragan: Same as fndragon at first, we went 0/3 and couldn't find the trick to winning. (PLD, BLU, MNK, NIN, RDM/NIN, RDM/WHM). However we finally won using the following strategy: Paladin opened with provoke on King of Swords and pulled back to entrance, whilst the Ninja and the Red Mage/NIN shadow tanked the Queen of Batons and the Queen of Cups. The queens do not move into melee range and so can be easily shadow tanked as they will only use magic. ~aga spells can get messy but can still be relatively easily handled. Everyone but the Ninja and Red Mage killed the king who poses the most trouble as he has more HP and hits harder than the queens. Just keep hacking and he will go down though. After the king is dead the queens can be easily killed shortly after. The Queen of Cups likes to Cure IV the Queen of Batons so try to seperate them if you go for the Queen of Batons first. Also it might be an idea for the player who is tanking the Queen of Batons to bring Poison Potion as it likes to cast Sleepga. Decadence: We just killed the PLD King, while the Queens were held. We attacked WHM Queen next, and found it was near invincible. So we moved onto BLm Queen, and killed it quick. Back to WHM Queen, and it's still unbelievably solid - ridiculous evasion (under 5% Acc rate with 420Acc), and generally was hit for 0. WSs rarely got triple figures. The defences started to wane, and we took it to about 45%, then it used Benediction and was back to sky-high defences. Every so often the defence would seem to lower and we'd hit for some damage, but we eventually timed out at about 60%. I have no idea what's causing the WHM Queen to be so hard to hurt. I've read reports that killing the BLM Queen does this, but the WHM Queen was like this even before we'd killed the BLM Queen. Arianaos: did two runs with my LS. easy fight. drops that were not listed on wiki page include: Hierarch belt, Malboro Fiber, Phil. Stone and Coral Fragment. Hierarch belt and Destroyers dropped both runs. I've updated the page to reflect those drops are part of the reward. should mention that we did the fight as pld, 2mnk, thf, whm and smn first run and pld, mnk, thf, rdm, whm and smn second. User:Sanjuro asura: Just did this one, Pld Mnk Whm Rdm Drg War...the drops arnt correctly listed on the page...I got Trump crown and O ingot in same run Then the drops are, in fact, listed correctly. If you look at the groupings, you'll see that 1 O. Ingot drops 100% of the time. However, an O. Ingot can also drop in place of the crown, resulting in 2 O. Ingots droping in 1 run. --Jawat 07:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) User:Pryssant: Each Cardian can also drop their respective card, resulting in more than 1 card each run (additionnal card doesn't come from the chest User:Sylphida: Elemental Breath from Dragoon's wyvern seem to have the same effect as magic on these Cardians. So if you are bringing Dragoon, dismiss your wyvern. User:Satsuiki: From what I hear, the Cardians get extra strong with each spell cast on them. So don't use magic. User:Gregou: You CAN use Magic in this KSNM !!! Only Bind and Gravity make Cardians stronger ! Just try it and see for yourself, I used Para II Slow II Dispel Dia III and all that stuff (nuked sometimes, works well), and this info is confirmed in JP wiki... Please change the main page... User:Kippet: I have been to this KSNM many times, and have used all magic on the cardians except Gravity & Bind - this includes Bio3, Dia2, Slow, Silence, Paralyze, some nukes, Blind, etc. In one run, Blu/nin kited the King, and opened with Disseverment (poison), and the 2 SAM TPed before BC, and killed BLM spawn in 30 sec with Sekkanoki SC + nuke MB from RDM. All JP that you speak with, will also confirm you can use magic against the cardians. I myself have kited the WHM spawn with Bio3, numerous dispel, paralyze and IT DID NOT RAGE on the DD when it was killed last - according to "magic causes rage" theory, DD should not even be able to put a dent on WHM with that much magic on it. In fact, it died without even benedicting. I think people are getting confused with real "rage" with just the TP moves that the cardians do. The cardians have natural TP-gain, if you didn't notice, and it spams TP moves anyway...in real rage, the damage you do to cardians are nearly non-existant. *ALL MAGIC WILL CAUSE THE NM's to Rage. This is incorrect - as long as magic/skillchain/weapon skill will not hinder their movement, it will not cause them to rage. Strangely enough, this is a common misconception among NA players, whereas the JP players have known the truth and have used offensive magic on the cardians for a long time, as seen in JP FF11 wiki site here. ::*tested 2 nights ago, any magic cast on the king caused him to rage immediately, including Skillchains. 6/6 runs we tested 3 with no magic and no chains, 3 we tested with sc's and magic damage. The final 3 (magic and skillchains) caused him to rage immediately and nearly lost us the runs. ::*It has been tested with 2 6x runs that the cardians did not rage immediately when casted with Dia II, Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Bio III, Thunder III on Transfixion skillchain. The attacks and speed were as same as before no magic was casted upon. As of my test 2 days ago, the King of Swords insta-raged on me when the 2 x sam's used a fragmentation chain. Additionally, in 2 more of our 6 fights, the rdm cast dia II on the king of swords, and he instantly went into rage, nearly hundred fisting and spamming TP moves. It dropped both Sam's and nearly dropped the Nin as well. I spoke with several members of my shell who have also accomplished this ksnm numerous times and they confirmed as well that any magic they cast caused the NM to rage. x * Three runs (due to time constraints) picking King of Swords, using WS, some (mostly accidental?) SCs, with Flash, Dispel, Dia, Slow, Disserverment (damage + poison effect, IIRC), etc. We avoided anything and everything which can/may cause the weighted, cursed, or bind effect. No rage--didn't try nukes, but we're inclined to believe that wouldn't cause problem either. Go go FFO JP wiki! --FFXI-Itazura 06:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Donwu: *Did 7 runs today with PLD, RDM/NIN, MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, DRK/NIN, and WHM. we had 2 pld swapping in and out, 1 was /war, 1 was /nin. pld/nin would hold whm queen, and rdm/nin (me) would hold blm queen while king of coins was pulled back to zone. easy as elvaanly possible 7/7 Donwu 06:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) User:Xynthios: *Rage confirmed, King of Coins when casted on with Gravity by a RDM (Same type as the King of Coins) became highly resistant to physical attacks (Attacks hitting for 0-15, we had mistaken it for a very strong Stoneskin but infact it was the rage) and doubled in strength (Going from hitting a well-geared PLD/WAR for 120-180 to 350-400 per hit), this only occurs when Gravity is NOT resisted and actually lands. I'm assuming this means that the specific King cardian's rage when casted on with a magic of their type. PS: This lack of experience cost us an orb, 2 wipes and a loss. --Xynthios 18:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) **Did your group try not using Gravity and Bind (as well as gear which can cause Curse like BLM JSE)? The theory is that if you do not do those things, the Cardians would not rage. Good to know that Gravity can cause rage, but I think what most people would want to know is how to make sure they don't rage. heh. --FFXI-Itazura 14:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Removed verification on Raxa x2, have a screenshot of it if needed. --Willhem 15:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Magic matching day? Has anyone tested out whether or not a potential rage trigger may be casting magic that matches the element of the day of the week, or even the opposing element? Like casting Gravity on Windsday, or on Iceday? Just an idea. --Jakk Frost 01:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My experience adds weight to this. Gravity raged the King on Windsday, Bind raged the King on Iceday. It seems possible that rages might be cancelled ( as reported below) by casting the magic opposite to the day, but that has yet to be tested. This would explain all of the observations thus far. Any element magic can cause rage as long as it sticks. Skillchains (like Fragmentation) choose one element of damage from their possible types (Thunder or Wind in the case of Frag). and do that kind of damage, so the same skillchain might not always cause the same effect. Might be wisest not to skillchain, or to choose elements opposite the day. -Byrthnoth 01:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rage dissapation? Queen of Cups raged from RDM kiting assuming this was from gravity, took us a good 10mins to force it to bena. But once we got it too 55% again it seemed to lose rage has anyone else seen this occur? (I have filters off so didn't see numbers just watched my garuda go from Low 200's >> 800+ predator claws.) Lobsang 20:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) A note on updating drop rates The number of total drops per BCNM should not match for every grouping unless every single person who edited, updated every single drop during their runs in their edits. Since there are many people who only remember certain individual groupings (like weapons or cards in this case), it is not necessary for all groupings to have the same number of total runs (the denominator). The only thing that is necessary to maintain proper drop rates is to make sure all drops and totals within a single grouping is updated during each update. Happy Editing. --FantajiFan 20:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC)